Tails, you win!
by Writer with a heart
Summary: Humphrey is willing to give head or tail to be with the people he loves. When the unexpected happens, and he is thrusted far away to Alaska, he has to find Kate with the help of the other person he loves, and also perhaps try to get back what he has lost, with the help of an unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1 - Love triangle

**Hey all! I've decided to go with the 3-way idea, because Darkgaia25 seemed to like it! The anthro story is coming soon, It will also feature this new OC and the 3-way idea.**

**This story is based on one TheRavenMocker made. It has been inactive for a month, and I wanted to write a sort-of spiritual successor to it. So, in this story, Kate has a twin.**

**I know one of TRM's OC is also named Roselyn, but I've honestly had and idea for an OC named Roselyn, even before I made my account. I was going to feature her in my first story, but I read TRM's story and decided to change Roselyn up a bit and put her in a story more fitting for her.**

**_I'm going to start this story the same way that TheRavenMocker did, showing Kate and OC being born. I basically copied his scene 1:1. Sorry TRM!_**

**_Anyways, enjoy the story, and thank you for checking it out! Also, check out the story half of this story's plot is based on, "Five Alphas, One Omega", By TheRavenMocker. He does it WAY better than I do._**

* * *

An adult gray wolf, tall and handsome, stands atop a high rock, watching the night sky. The view is breathtaking. A band of stars envelop the almost pitch-black background, as the outline of the mountains far away hide the horizon, a beautiful facade which is capable of causing even the most skilled of architects shame and envy. Nature's beauty at its finest.

"Winston, It is time." A red wolf said to the gray one.

A smile appeared on his face and went inside his cave. He saw his lovely mate, Eve, lying by his side. He looked over her shoulder and saw two identical female pups. One gleaming gold, and the other sparkling ruby.

"They are.. beautiful..." Winston said

"Imagine if they had the same fur color. I would have had a hard time telling them apart." Eve joked.

"What do we name them?"

"You name one, and I'll name the other." Eve said.

"Okay. You know, I've always liked the name Kate." Winston said, pointing to the gold pup.

"How about Roselyn for this one, honey?" Eve pointed to the other pup.

"That is a nice name."

* * *

_? months later; skip to movie time_

* * *

Four Omega wolves were sitting on a hollowed out piece of wood.

"It's time to ride the slide and taste the wind." said Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you are totally genius!"

"Come on, let's do it."

They pushed off against the ground, expecting to be moving 25 km/h.

"AIR WOLF!" They all flailed their arms around in the air like madmen.

"Guys, guys! We're not mooviiiiing!" Humphrey shouted as the log lost its balance and shot down the small hill.

Meanwhile, 2 Alpha wolves were chasing an omega pup.

"This caribou is mine!" Kate said in a playful way

"Not if I can't help it!" Roselyn shot back.

"Ahhhh! I'm not a caribou, I'm your sister!" Lilly screamed.

Roselyn flipped around in the air and landed in front of Lilly, causing her to take a detour.

"Gotcha!" she announced.

"Omegas don't play like this!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You can't escape the greatest alphas ever!" said Roselyn proudly before getting interrupted by a tree crashing into her and Kate's faces.

"Well, I just did." Lilly said with a smug look on her face.

Kate and Roselyn smiled and took off after her again.

Meanwhile, on Humphrey's side of the story...

"We're going to die!"

"Keep it steady, keep it steady!"

"What was I thinking?"

"That was great!"

"WHOA!" Salty, Shakey and Mooch exclaimed as they were thrown off the log.

"That was great!" Humphrey exclaimed after he landed on the ground, oblivious to the fact that his buddies had been thrown off.

"We are flying today, guys."

"Ahh!" Shakey, Salty and Mooch groaned in pain after they landed on the ground.

The makeshift vehicle flew up into the air, carrying an excited Humphrey along with it.

"Woo-hooooo!"

"Humphrey?" Kate and Roselyn, who were both flying in the air, asked at the same time when they saw their secret love flying in the sky towards them.

"Kate? Roselyn?" Humphrey asked as he saw HIS secret loves flying towards him.

He extended his arms for a hug. Kate and Roselyn, being obsessed with him, gladly extended their arms too.

They met in the middle, the trio passionately hugging each other.

They all released from the hug. They didn't want anyone knowing about their secret attraction towards the other one, when in reality, the other one experienced the same feelings too.

They stared into their respective romantic interest's eyes, hypnotized by their beauty, before they realized that they were quite a distance away from the ground.

All of them screamed for a second until the shock died down.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Humphrey asked.

"We're practice hunting for our lunch." replied Kate.

"Oh good, cause I'm about to lose mine." Humphrey said.

"You are? Eww." Kate said in disgust, while Roselyn just laughed.

"I'll try to swallow it." Humphrey said before swallowing his half-digested goop.

They landed on the ground safely.

"Kate! Roselyn!" a familiar voice called out to them.

"Coming, Dad!" Both of them said in disappointment.

They kissed Humphrey on the cheek. It was their way of saying good bye. They turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you two going?"

"Alpha school, it goes till spring" Kate replied.

"Spring? But that's- the whole winter away- *gasp*!" He gasped as he saw the pack leader, Winston before him.

"I know you are their friend, Humphrey, but by next spring, they will be trained Alphas. The future leaders of the pack. Heh heh heh heh, no doubt, you'll be a clever omega. Learn to keep the peace."

"And Humphrey-" He said as he placed his leg in front of his face, knowing that he had a thing for his daughters. "Remind us all to have fun."

"But, but-"

"Alphas and omegas can't ma-" He paused, wondering how to explain it to the young omega.

"Emm.. um um... How do I say it..?"

Humphrey tilted his head curiously. If the girls were looking at him, both of their hearts would have melted, due to sheer cuteness. To this day, Winston has no idea how he survived that cuteness overload and managed to keep a straight face.

"As our custom. The law.. of the pack." Winston said sternly before turning around and walking away.

"WOLF PILE!" shouted Humphrey friends as they appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of him.

Humphrey laughed for a while before looking at the girls walking away and out of view.

* * *

_A few days later..._

_Humphrey's dreams_

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

I was in a weird place. It was all white. There was no ground. I was floating in the air, yet I was standing on the ground. Or was I sitting? I couldn't tell. It felt very familiar, sort of like my spiritual birthplace. It felt very warm, not temperature-wise, but warm as in Kate and Roselyn's hugs. But I saw something that made my heart freeze. Well, not really, I couldn't even feel my heart. I saw.. _myself._ My older self.

I would've fainted then if not for what happened next.

I saw a version of Kate and Roselyn, aged similarly to me, as in young adults, run up to me and tackle me to the ground. They laughed and licked my face clean. _I _kissed both of them, passionately. They both returned it. It wasn't the sort of friend kiss we were used to giving each other as a sort of good-bye. It was a really passionate one, full on the lips.

I just stood there, happier then I had ever been in my life. I hoped with all my existence that this was a vision of my future. In fact, I would trade my tail for this to be my future.

"Humphrey, wake up!"

* * *

**And that is all for the new story! Sorry I haven't updated in like what, five days? I was busy with exams. 3 weeks till it's over.**

**Anyways, a huge load of thanks to you, viewer, for clicking on my boring story and reading it through. It means a lot to me!**

**My clumsy celestial OC, 'D' will also be featured in this story. In fact, after I finish the first story, Kate, Humphrey and 'D' (I won't reveal his actual name yet) will somehow link the two universes and come to this universe. And when they do, expect a five-way relationship! Yup, I'm serious. Talk about extreme cringe.**

**How was this OC supposed to be, originally, you ask? Well, once I was playing a certain online game named ROBLOX. Welcome to cringe city. Anyways, I met this one girl named Roselyn, who had a twin sister named Catherine. Even though we never met irl, or heard each other's voices, we were still thick friends. She and her twin left Roblox for unknown reasons. Never heard of them ever since.** **I didn't even know their real names, they said on their last day with me that they were fake names. I actually shed a tear that day.**

**Fast forward to 2 years later, I watched Alpha and omega for the first time. The name "Kate" reminded me of Catherine and her twin Roselyn. 2 months later, I discovered the sometimes wonderful, sometimes awful world of Fanfiction. I wanted to write one, so I made up a plot for a story (When Fate Itself Fails) and added in Roselyn as Kate's red-furred twin. Then I happened to read TRM's story, and fearing that my story might attract negative opinions because it was too similar to that one, I scrapped it.**

**Roselyn was originally supposed to be the less flirty, more alpha-y one. It's not like she didn't like Humphrey as much as Kate did, It was just that she had a sort of "activated alpha gene", giving her more self-control. She was supposed to be the actual leader and be destined to marry Garth. She was supposed to not really be the type to show her feelings. She had dark green eyes instead of the light brown ones (golden eyes if you ask Humphrey) identical to Kate she has in this story, and a lighter nose compared to Kate.**

**After reading TRM's story, and visualizing Roselyn's look in Photoshop, I decided to make them both share the same behavior, with Roselyn being a tad bit more flirtier (not really expressed in this story, except vaguely in one single line where you have to really look for it) and change Roselyn to be identical to Kate except with different fur color.**

**That's all for now, Goodbye! And Of course, thank you guys for reading through this story and this long author's note!**

**Writer with a heart.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Disappointment and Sorrow

**_Hey ALL!_**

**_I've decided to make this a longer chapter, 3500 words long not including the Authors note :D_**

**_I'll try to upload these longer chapters more frequently. Please leave a review critiquing my work!_**

**_I know I say this a lot, But thanks a lot for following through with my stories._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_4 months later... Spring._

* * *

The sky is clear, and the birds are chirping a melody of tweets(the non-social media kind.). A flaming ball of hydrogen and helium generously showers its unlimited energy on the beautiful paradise known by wolves and Canadians as Jasper National Park. The flowers have fully bloomed, just as our protagonists have fully grown.

Two alpha wolves, known by most as Hutch and Candu, sneakily scan around for any signs of food.

Meanwhile, Kate and Roselyn, fresh out of Alpha school, sit atop a ledge, concentrated on observing the two veteran hunters do their job. They have a full week of free time before Alpha duties kick into effect.

Meanwhile, Humphrey is sleeping in his cave. He has been busy all winter, either doing some log-sledding or chatting with Lilly. Since this was the first day of spring, he has decided to sleep in.

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

* * *

I woke up in a familiar place, and realized that I was dreaming once again.

I was in a large, white room, which had been the place my dreams had taken place in for the last couple of months. For some reason, since the day Kate and Roselyn left me, all my dreams have been in this very room.

The dreams were usually of Kate and Roselyn cuddling next to me. We just sat there and licked and kissed each other before it was time to wake up again. I don't know why this was happening, but hey, I liked it. Somehow these dreams felt more real than the dreams I was used to having before they left. It must be my brain's way of comforting me in the absence of my loves.

Speaking of them, _oh my god they are the most perfect girls in the whole wide world. They are God's gift to wolfkind.. So perfect mmmmm...…. Kate... Roselyn... mmmmmmmm..._

I snapped back to reality, or rather, not-reality. They were so perfect that I could dream about them even in my dreams. This thing happened very often, with me sometimes just going into a trance for a few hours, until someone disturbs me. Once, I went for a full 24 hours before Salty decided to wake me up. Unfortunately for me, this time, The dream wasn't of me cuddling with them. There was nothing here. I looked around. I didn't see anything else other than me. So I decided to just fool around, while thinking of Kate and Roselyn.

I just randomly rolled around and jumped everywhere, imagining me playing with them. I then decided to play with my tail. Lilly taught me that it can be quite enjoyable. I lifted it over my head and looked up. Wait, where was my tail?

I looked behind me and noticed that... I had no tail.

I screamed for a while, until a familiar voice called out to me.

"Humphs, wake up!"

I shot up out of my slumber instantly. I was panting heavily.

"What's the matter, Hum-dawg?" It was Salty.

"Nothing, nothing, just a bad dream. I think I'll be having a bad day today."

"You sure about that? Cause we have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" I asked curiously. At this point, nothing could have cheered me up after that atom-bomb of a dream.

"It's Kate and Roselyn. They are back."

My heart practically leaped out of my chest and started dancing on the floor. I couldn't believe it! They were actually back? THEY WERE ACTUALLY BACK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OH MY GOD WOW I FEEL LIKE I'M IN HEAVEN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_I will now switch to third-person view, as my crappy description of whatever is going on in Humphrey's mind won't even come close to doing his love for them justice._

Humphrey jumped around in the air. He did a couple of perfect front flips without any training, and then proceeded to run straight to the hunting grounds in 5 seconds flat, breaking multiple land speed records in the process.

He laid his eyes on the now not-so-delicate beauties that laid there before him, watching and learning from the experts. He tackled both of them and pulled them into the tightest hug he had ever given.

* * *

**Kate POV**

* * *

I was sitting there and watching Hutch and Candu trying to hunt three caribous. My mind eventually drifted off to other thoughts, specifically, Humphrey- related ones.

His cute smile just made my heart melt. Why did he have to be sooo... _perfect?_

_Humphrey's fur felt so soft and smooth that you could just hug him forever. If only he was here right now to kiss me... He was the definition of perfect. He is the nicest person I have ever met and will ever meet... His icy-blue eyes are just soo..._

I snapped back to reality when Hutch scored a successful kill. I realized I was drooling. I quickly wiped it off and looked at Roselyn. She was also drooling. She suddenly realized, just like I had did, and quickly wiped it off.

"Did you just go into Humphrey mode?" Since this happened a lot, we gave it a nickname: Humphrey mode.

"Yeah. Were you in a trance too?"

"Yeah. It's just that he is... _perfect._"

"Yeah. Man, I wish he was here. He's probably with the other Omegas, log-sledding."

Suddenly, a gray blue appeared and tackled us out of nowhere.

Any sane person would have screamed out of shock, but when I saw who the blur was, all of my emotions of fear were replaced with love. It was Humphrey, with soft fur and all. He pulled both of us into the tightest hug he had ever given us. All the air just rushed out of me, but I didn't care for survival. I just cared for Humphrey. _Humphrey Humphrey Humphrey Humphrey Humphrey Humphrey Humphrey..._

I would have kissed him then and there, If not for my alpha genes pulling me back into reality. I returned his hug with more passion than ever before. It felt like the best feeling in the world. I never wanted this to stop.

* * *

_Literally 3 hours of bear-hugging later..._

* * *

Me and Roselyn finally decided to pull back, after about only 5 seconds of hugging. Both of us kissed him on the cheek. Roselyn took his tail and held it in her paws.

"Humphrey, I missed you for so long! I wished I had your tail with me so I could hug it whenever I wanted." She said to him.

"I missed you guys sooooo much!" he said to both of us.

He kissed both of us on the cheek. I wished it was on the lips.

Suddenly, we both noticed Hutch, Lilly and Candu coming towards us. Lilly had already seen us early this morning. She actually wet herself from the excitement.

"Finally, I thought you three would never stop hugging." Lilly said. "By the way, it's lunch time."

"Wait what? isn't it 1 pm?" I asked curiously.

"You guys were really into that hug, huh? You've been hugging for three hours straight! Talk about excitement!" Lilly giggled.

I looked up. The sun had taken a giant leap in the heavens.

"Yeah but wasn't it you that wet..." Lilly immediately tacked me to the ground and placed her paws on my mouth.

"DON'T... SPEAK... OF IT!" She shouted. If Lilly became really angry(which only happened when someone once accidentally threw a rock at a turtle), then she could actually become scarier than Eve. In fact, it was Roselyn who threw the rock. She was whimpering in her sleep for 3 weeks straight.

"Okay, okay sister, I won't." I replied.

"You better not." Lilly said to me. Lilly the innocent flower.

Humphrey was staring wide-eyed at Lilly.

Suddenly, my dad spoke up. "Western hunting group! Go back to your respective dens. Good job with the hunt."

"Kate, Roselyn, come here. I will be gone for a few minutes to take care of some important business with Tony."

"Okay, Dad!" we replied in unison.

We kissed Humphrey good-bye and left to the den.

We met a wolf named "Evgeni" on the way back, with black fur, blue eyes and a white underbelly, who was excited to see us. He was a new recruit in the pack when we left, and now he was a high-ranking omega officer, just two steps below Humphrey. He was from a pack in Russia and moved here with his mate because he wanted a better environment to raise his pups. No one knows how he crossed an entire ocean. He was always a role model for me, because of his relationship with his mate Natasha. I wanted Humphrey's relationship with me to go the same way.

I reached the den and entered, along with my twin sister. My dad waved good-bye to us and left for his important meeting.

"So you wanna go and spy on Dad's meeting?" I asked her.

"Of course I do!" She replied.

We went near the stream that separated the two packs.

"...Unite the packs, Winston! It was you who made the big speech about how your daughters Kate and Roselyn were going to marry my sons Garth and Conrad!"

Me and Roselyn gasped.

"My sons know their responsibility, do your daughters know?"

Dad hesitated for a second. Then he replied: "Yes, they know."

"Good, then they can meet them at tonight's moonlight howl." Saying this, Tony split.

Winston turned around and began to walk towards his pack. Then he saw us with depressed faces.

"Girls. It's..."

"It's okay, Dad. We understand. It's..." I couldn't continue. I felt like I was betraying Humphrey.

"It's our responsibility" Roselyn continued for me, with a quivering voice.

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

* * *

I went over to the small field we found last winter where my 3 omega friends were playing berry-ball. They seemed to not care about the moonlight howl. But, as their leader, I felt it was my responsibility to get them hooked up to the girls of their dreams even though I couldn't get my girls. If only.

"Guys, we gotta get ready for the moonlight howl."

They ignored me. Hmmm...

"Guys, girls!"

"Girls?" They all replied in unison.

They let out a quick seductive howl and _tried_ to look clean by washing up in a nearby puddle. One filled with dirty water. I think I saw someone fart in there once. Eughh.

They all came up to me and struck heroic poses.

"You are... _cool.._" They flashed a smile at me.

"Soo, uhh, let me go ahead.. and prepare the girls for your arrival. And you guys can meet me there." I said pointing to the hill where the howl would be taking place.

"Game on, girls."

* * *

**Roselyn POV**

* * *

I felt like curling up in a ball and crying till my eyes bleed. Why did I have to fall in love with Humphrey? It was the greatest thing that happened to me... And now, because of it, I'm going through the worst thing that happened to me. What could be worse? Wait. Humphrey dying could be worse. No, It WILL be worse.

I placed a flower in my mane and got Lilly to comb my tail after she was finished with Kate's.

I walked out of my den with Kate to find mom and dad waiting for us.

"Girls, you look so beautiful! Now, If Garth or Conrad get out of line, take those beautiful jaws of yours, go for the throat, and don't stop until the body stops shaking."

Me and Kate stared at her wide-eyed.

"If my little girls don't want to do this... If they are not ready..."

"Don't worry Dad.."

"We're ready!" Kate completed for me.

Both of us flashed the best fake smile we could muster.

"Come on, Lilly."

"Okay, okay!" Lilly came out of the den.

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

* * *

I was looking at the guys, as they went into a bush nearby.

Soon, they spotted two girls, Sweets and Candy walking into view. After Lilly and Natasha(Who was obviously taken), they were probably the most pretty omegas in the pack.

"Ohmigosh, Your fur... It looks fantastic!"

"I had..."

Yep. Talking about girl things, business as usual. That's another reason to like Kate and Roselyn. They don't usually talk like this. Just like Lilly.

"Omega alert!"

Shakey stepped forward first, followed by Mooch.

"I'll handle this." He overtook all of them.

"Hey."

One of them brushed their tail against his nose, and the other looked at him and smiled seductively, clearly indicating that they were into him. It was nearly impossible to fail now. All he had to say was "You guys are cute" or something and he would get two girlfriends instantly.

"Hey." His face looked as blank as his head. I facepalmed.

"That's all I've got." The rest of the group facepalmed.

"Wow. This is a new feeling." I love Salty, but sometimes he can be a total dunderhead.

"I saw the whole thing, guys, and I cannot believe they didn't just fall all over you. When you yelled, "Hey," I thought you cinched it right there."

"So you think you can do better?"

"Please. The next girls that come through here. They're mine." I looked over the cliff, and saw... _Kate and Roselyn... my heart beat increased to 220 bpm when I laid my eyes on those beauties... Ohh... man... Imagine hugging both of them... so soft, so lovable..._

I was pulled back to reality when I realized I was hugging Mooch and Shakey. They looked at me with an angry expression.

"I'll be right baaack..."

"Hey."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Humphrey, you know the rules. They are Alphas"

"We can EAT together."

"But we can't, you know, HOWL together."

"Guys, I know. I... I was just..." Their comment made me realize the inevitable truth of the situation. I felt as if my heart had been trampled on by an elephant, and then clawed to pieces by a mountain lion.

"...kidding."

"Cheer up buddy. You still got us. Friends..." They paused.

Oh no. Wolf pile.

"for LIIIFE!" they pounced on me and sent me flying away in the direction of my loves.

"Ugly-" Shakey commented.

* * *

**Kate POV**

* * *

"My heart feels like a broken plank of wood." I said to Roselyn. It really did. I was on the verge of tears. I would have broken down, right then and there, If not for my Alpha school training.

"Mine feels like that too."

"What do you think Garth and Conrad look like?"

"I don't know. You know that we're both attracted to the 'cute' type and not the 'hot' type, and Humphrey is the definition of cute."

"Whenever I see him tilt his head, my heart just melts like ice. And his personality. If you spend five minutes with him, you will instantly fall madly in love with him. I want to kiss him so bad!"

"Talk about it! But we need to focus on our dad's wishes, otherwise it means war for the two packs."

Suddenly, we saw two wolves trying to look heroic while standing atop a cliff. My first impression? Show-offs.

One was red with green eyes and a white underbelly and the other one was black with green eyes and a light gray underbelly. From Dad's description, Garth was the red one while the black one was Conrad.

"Hey, Kate, Roselyn!" they said before jumping down the hill.

"What..?" I thought to myself out loud.

Lilly almost fainted at the sight of them. From experience, I could tell that it was love at first sight.

"Lilly, stand up!" I whispered to her.

"Uhh, hey there!" My twin said uneasily.

Both Garth and Conrad leaned closer to us, as if they wanted to kiss us. Eww.

Suddenly, The one person I adored the most, literally fell out of the sky.

"Humphrey!?" Both Roselyn and I said at the same time in concern for our most precious one.

"Ow, my butt, my butt! It really hurts." Said Humphrey while kicking dust into Garth and Conrad's faces. It sounded like he was trying to do it on purpose.

Then I processed what he was trying to do. He wanted to separate us.

Awww. He's trying to be a good friend by getting rid of people we don't want. That's one of the reasons I like him.

But if I don't marry this loser the pack will go to war. Sorry Humphrey.

Garth and Conrad coughed.

"You guys should do something about that cough."

He leaned in closer to us.

"Kate, Roselyn, be careful. Tails and ears are falling off, literally."

"Name's Humphrey." He greeted them.

"Garth."

"And Conrad."

"Wow, you guys are big aren't you? You're practically moose. Where are you hiding them antlers?"

"Who's the coyote?"

That hit me right in the heart. HE INSULTED MY PRECIOUS AND CUTE HUMPHREY HOW DARE HE...!

Kate, control yourself.

"Who's the coyote? I get it. That's good, cause I'm like a small omega.."

"Garth, this is Humphrey. My best friend. Lilly, why don't you take little coyote here and run along." Lilly was still staring at Garth and Conrad. Roselyn nudged her elbow.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Come on Humphrey, let's eat some of those... bitter berries."

We proceeded to walk up the hill with our respective unwanted fiances.

Since I'm going to spend the rest of my sad, miserable life away from Humphrey dearest I better get to know this Garth guy.

"So what do Garth and Conrad like to do?"

"Well, we're really into fitness and stuff."

"Rabbit sprints, tree squats.." A group of nearby girls gasped in amazement as the two boys demonstrated each exercise.

"You know us Alphas, we need to be fit to lead the pack. But what really gets us going is..."

I wonder what his howl sounds like. I don't think I'll really like it, but hey, it may be a really good one.

They lifted their muzzles into the air and let out.. The most disgusting thing I have ever heard in my entire life.

They are nothing even when compared to Humphrey's farts. No seriously, they are pretty cute. You should hear them.

Immature jokes aside, I feel like puking right about now.

"Was it uhh... good for you two?" Both of them got into a seductive position.

"You know what.. uhh.. I need to go.." Roselyn started.

"Yeah for some... uh... water! Some water. We'll be right back." Both of us sped away without listening to his reply..

We reached a small stream near the howling hill and we sat there under a log. Suddenly, Humphrey appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAAAA!" we screamed so much that we scared Humphrey.

"AAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAA?"

"Humphrey?"

I pulled him down from the log and Roselyn kissed his cheek and started hugging him passionately. I followed her example, with tails wagging.

"Where's Barf and Crap?" He asked.

"It's Garth." "It's Conrad." Both of us said simultaneously. And we're just taking a little break.

"Yeah, everyone takes a break, _Ten minutes into a howl._"

To be honest, I just wanted to kiss Humphrey full on the lips and say "I love you!". But I can't. I hope Roselyn does it first. She has always been the flirty-er one.

"Your howling partners. They are not studs... not a stud but.. like... a dud! a dud. They're duds."

"No!" Roselyn said. "They are not duds! In fact, Humphrey, you'd be surprised to find that they're.."

"Strong." Humphrey completed her, in a deep voice while he stood on a platform-sort of thingy.

"Yes, strong!" I said, flexing one of my muscles. "They're.. ummm... errr"

"Proud!" Humphrey said, completing me. Humphrey completing me.. that's a thing I would like to happen.

"An Alpha's Alpha!" He said, In an ultra-manly sort of voice.

"That's right! He's an Alpha's Alpha!"

He winked at me.

"You make me so mad!" I said, trying to put on my best angry voice. I could never be mad at him. His puppy-dog eyes just liquefy my heart.

Ouch. Something StrUcK My BoToMs!?..?!

WhOaAo. I'Ll AdMiT My fElliNgs For HuMWeeE

"YoU LoOk KiNdA CuTe..."

"So SoFt..." RoSeLyN SaId FelELiNG hIs PErSfEct PhUr...

"Really..? You think... So, cute in sort of a.. handsome sort of way?"

I SaW A rEd ObJekt SChTiCkiNG To HESS BoToMs AsS WeLL!?.?.

"OwWW.!. Again, WhitH the ButTs... thesE MOSquitos ARea Ou tof COntroll"

"OOOOO! IlL MeTE yu ONNN mars...Rait APhTER I eat tHE MilKY Way!"

"MmMM crEb NeBUALA!" RoshLIN ExCLainnED!

"SounDWAs GOO.D! Save SOme FO meee... *HiC* eeeee..."

He COlaApSEd on Me. OO so WARMM! I wanAN Eat HIIM alIVE

I BlonKDED out.

* * *

**So, Kate and Roselyn love Humphrey and Roselyn loves him back.**

**When will 'D' come into the story?**

**When will the title and the summary start making sense?**

**The first question will be answered once "When Fate Itself Fails" is complete.**

**The second question will be answered hopefully next chapter.**

**As always, thanks a lot for following through with my crappy story!**

**It really means a lot to me! :D**

**Writer with a heart**


	3. Chapter 3 - Swept away

**Hey all!**

**I know it's been a long time since I uploaded the last chapter. Sorry, Exams got to me. The last one is on 23rd though, so once that is over and done with, I'll upload more. So rejoice! Yay!**

**Also, 200 views on WFIF! YAYYYYY! And this one is on 180! Thank you all for reading my stories and supporting me. I really don't deserve it. :D**

**Here is a jam-packed, 4700 words long chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

* * *

I woke up. Where am I? More importantly, where are Kate and Roselyn?

My head feels like that one time I got high on fermented berries with Evgeni and woke up on _top_ of his den. Needless to say, his pups were very surprised when they woke up before us.

I was in a small container, with a few holes poked out the front. I could tell I was moving, by the vibrations of the container and my inner senses. By my estimations, we were moving faster than the average junior alpha but slower than most command alphas.

I heard two muffled voices. I could recognize those voices anywhere.

"Kate, Roselyn?" I called out.

I figured that this was a re-location. Oh no. Will I ever see Salty, Mooch and Shakey ever again? Or Lilly?

At least I had Kate and Roselyn. Wait-

Aren't re-locations mainly intended for re-population?

Does that mean... I might have a chance with THEM?

I smiled. I had to try and extend this stay as long as possible. But at the end of the day, I care about them the most, so I'll try not to get in their way if they really do want to go back.

"Humphrey?" Kate called out to me.

"Where are we?" Roselyn asked.

"I don't know. Probably a box."

Both of them giggled. It wasn't even that funny! But I'm not complaining. Their giggles are the cutest thing ever.

"Maybe we're dead." Roselyn thought out loud.

The thing that was carrying the boxes we were in, probably a truck, hit a bump on the road. Luckily, I reacted in time and sort-of leveled myself out before I hit the roof of the box. Kate, and Roselyn, however, were definitely not as lucky as me. I heard two audible bumps and groans.

"Nope, definitely not dead." Roselyn whined.

I noticed that the bottom of the floor had a small sort of hollow circular bump jutting out. It was filled with water.

"At least they left us with water." I remarked.

"You got water?"

I tasted the water. It was some really good water! Super clean.

"Mmmm! And it's the best water I've tasted!"

"Wait... I've got water too!" Kate and Roselyn both said at the same time.

I laughed out loud. I could practically see them blushing. They looked ultra-cute when they blushed like.. _that.._ Nope, Humphrey, control, don't go into a trance now.

I could've sworn that they mumbled something like "His laugh is so cute" or whatever, but I figured that it was my mind playing tricks on me.

Suddenly, both of them started trying to escape. They were trying to break open the box and get out.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get out." Kate responded.

"Listen, maybe they're taking us to where there's more food. You know how the rangers are, right?"

That seemed to calm them down. Even though the park rangers often caused trouble, they had good hearts. They were really kind humans, and they were liked by all the wolves in our pack, in stark contrast to those filthy poachers. Eughh.

I felt the truck coming to a halt. Two rangers picked up the boxes we were in and placed them on the ground.

"All right. Set them free." One of them said to the other one.

Our boxes were opened. Immediately, Kate and Roselyn started running as fast as their legs could carry them. The two rangers looked at me and smiled in encouragement. They didn't have any idea that we were needed back at the pack. But hey, it's the heart that matters. I smiled back and chased after the two. I caught up with them pretty quickly. (Despite being an omega, Humphrey was the fastest wolf in the western pack. He had the speed, agility and quick reflexes of an alpha pup, and they were better than all the other alphas in the pack, even the adults, but the fact that he was a fun-loving type of guy, along with the fact he was way too friendly with the other pups his age, immediately disqualified him. So, without alpha training, he didn't get to develop his strength or his fighting skill, which is why the other alphas possess more raw power than him. But he could still beat them in a race. Eve remarked that if he trained his strength everyday, he would be stronger than Garth within a month. But he was an omega, he didn't really care about strength and all that crap.)

"Look at them go!" One of the rangers remarked.

We came to the edge of a small cliff. We stopped there, to avoid falling off.

It was magnificent. The blanket of the light blue sky stretched out across the heavens. The snow-capped mountains in the distance lined the horizon with their brilliant beauty. Below us was a great green expanse, covered with grass that was definitely greener than Jasper. The sun bathed us in its warm light, its god-like rays enveloping us completely. The warmer breeze here informed us that we were south of Jasper.

I blinked my eyes, taking in everything that was in front of me. Its beauty reminded me of my two love-interests, who seemed to be lost in a trance.

I noticed two birds, who were standing next to three porcupines, playing with a stick and a rock. They seemed to be trying their best to put the rock into a hole in the ground, using the stick.

I waved my hand in front of Kate and Roselyn's perfect faces.

"Oh-wait-what?" "Oh-ehe!-sorry." both of them stuttered at the same time. I chuckled at them.

"Well, we certainly aren't in Jasper anymore." I said to the both of them.

"Look at those two birds playing that weird game. I bet they know the way back to Jasper."

"Yeah, and if they don't, we can eat them."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Kate leaped off the small cliff and did a couple of front flips. She landed perfectly on her feet.

Roselyn jumped off and did a roll in the air before landing right on Kate, much to the annoyance of her and her feet. She giggled while Kate let out a whimper of pain.

I just jumped down, aiming straight for them.

"Wolf pile!" I shouted.

I landed on top of two large pieces of cotton. Their fur just felt like the smoothest thing in the world. Especially their tails. The tail was extra fluffy. I loved their tails, and they loved mine as well. Roselyn always cuddled with me during sleepovers, and she always cradled my tail in her soft paws. Anyways, back to reality!

Both Roselyn and Kate whimpered in pain, with Kate's being louder since she was at the bottom.

When I got off them, Roselyn just giggled, while Kate looked at the both of us, clearly upset with us.

"Aww, is someone a little grumpy?" I shot a remark directed at Kate.

I just kissed her on the cheek, like we always did to calm each other down. Ever since Roselyn first friend-kissed me at a sleepover, we always kissed each other as a greeting or a show of affection. I really enjoyed that idea.

"Hey, I want one too!" Roselyn jokingly pouted while looking at me. I smiled and kissed her too.

"Hey, don't we have a mission to complete?" Kate said in a playful tone.

We proceeded to where the two birds were playing their weird game. The goose hit the rock with the stick and the ball went flying and bouncing everywhere just as we approached them.

"TAKE OFF!" The duck exclaimed in fear and flew up to the nearest tree.

"Paddy, what is wrong with you?"

"Hello." I said to the goose, who tilted his head back to look at me.

"You are three wolves. I have not seen many wolves in these parts. But I am not afraid of wolves, No-no-no. I like wolves!"

"Good, 'cause we just want to ask you a few questions." Kate said to the goose.

"Quick, look behind you!" He warned us.

We looked behind fast enough just to see the rock flying towards Kate. She was frozen in place, weird for an alpha. I tackled her and pulled her out of the way just in time to miss the collision course with that rock. It landed straight in the hole. This goose seemed to be pretty good at this.

"Hole-in-one!" The goose exclaimed, looking happy.

"Phew, thanks for the warning!" I said to the goose with gratitude.

"No problem, always happy to help!" The goose smiled at us. "Why don't we go and wash up, and I'll be happy to answer your questions."

_**20 minutes later.**_

"IDAHO?" Kate exclaimed.

"Oui, Idaho, land of mountains, rivers, lakes... and a few billion potatoes..." he described the place we were at.

"The Sawtooth national wilderness." The duck added.

"You were relocated to... umm... repopulate." The goose said with a smirk on his face. He finished washing up and went near a machine that helped him dry himself.

My jaw practically dug a hole in the floor. I had figured it out before, but that was all an assumption. My assumptions were confirmed now. I drooled at the thought of.. _you know_.

I shook my head and glanced over at Kate and Roselyn. They were both in the same expression I was, with their drool practically flooding the place. I could've sworn I saw a twinkle in their eyes. Wait. Do they... like me? Like, _like like_ me? Nah. How could these two beautiful goddesses fall for me?

They quickly recovered from their expressions, and stared at the goose.

"They want you big wolves to make a lot of... _little_ wolves!"

"Well, park shouldn't be without some wolves. I mean, only for the good of the pack..."

Kate and Roselyn giggled at my comment. Kate jokingly pushed me away with her paw.

He stuck his head into the drying machine.

"So, are you two, you know, together? As in, _together _together?"

All three of us laughed at his words.

"Nah, we're just friends. Though I wish it could be more." I joked, earning me another push from Kate.

"As much as I would like to flirt with Humphrey here, we need to get going now. Fast." Roselyn remarked jokingly, giggling at her own words. Although that last part sounded a bit serious. And somehow, a bit sad. Why? Don't know.

"Hah! Is this about Barf and Crap?"

"Well, unfortunately, it is. I really don't like them."

"Yeah, they're show-offs." Kate added onto Roselyn's words.

"But, we have to date them, for our parents."

"So, your parents got you guys together?" I asked, hopefully. They just revealed to me that they didn't like Garth and Conrad, which was relief to me.

"Yep. But Lilly seems to have a thing for them. Which I'll never understand." Kate said, with a sad smile.

She them turned to the goose, who was now being tortured by the duck, who acted as his chiropractor.

"Can you help us get home? Fast?"

"Alright, miss Fast. Where is home sweet home?"

"Jasper Park, Canada."

"Jasper park? Get outta here. We love Jasper park!"

"Oh yes. We've toured it many times." The duck chimed in.

"Paddy, please. We've toured it many times."

"I dated a pin-tail from Jasper once. I thought it was meant to be, then she straight up cheated on me!"

"It's alright, Paddy. You'll find your true mate soon. _Melinda_ wasn't meant to be yours." He uttered the name as if she was the devil reincarnate, his voice filled with anger at Melinda and sympathy for his friend.

"Thank you for helping us get to Jasper!" I thanked them.

"Oh, It's nothing. Besides, we haven't played Jasper in quite a while."

"I think It would be a smashing idea."

"This is true. Besides, you three make me laugh. I really like you three."

* * *

**Winston POV.**

* * *

Where did my precious daughters go to? I need to settle this with that Tony. For all I know, he could've wolf-napped them and kept them hostage.

"Where are they?" I asked him with a twinge of anger in my voice.

"Maybe, I should ask _you. _You know that's not my style."

"My wolf, Candu, knows your style." Candu growled. He had a cut inflicted on him by a few eastern wolves.

Eve stepped forward. I knew what was going to happen.

"If any of you wolves have hurt my daughters, I will personally RIP out your eyes, SHOVE them up your tail-hole SO YOU CAN SEE ME TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" she roared at him. All of us took a few steps back.

"Mom?" Lilly asked Eve.

"Not now, dear. Mommy's in a rage"

"Well, since Kate and Roselyn _stood up _Garth and Conrad, I could show them around until they get back."

"I wouldn't say "stood up"." Garth mumbled, loud enough for us to hear.

"GARTH!" Eve roared like a mountain lion in Garth's face.

"*gulp* Sounds good to me!" Garth said meekly.

"Well, come on, guys." Lilly called them. They followed her.

"Isn't that sweet? She gets it from me." Saying this, Eve walked away.

"I'll give them till the full moon." Winston walked away as well.

* * *

**Kate POV**

* * *

Marcel pointed us in the direction of the parked trailer attached to a truck.

"Is that our..." I began.

"Your ride home, yes."

"Boxed up twice in one day, what are the odds?" A certain lovely boy said with a smile on his face. A smile that just melted my heart.

Just as he said that, two humans, one male and the other female, walked out of a small dwelling both seemed to share. Of course, for us wolves it was very large, but the humans considered it small.

The male looked very strong. If humans still discriminated between their ranks, he probably would've been an alpha. The was missing hair on the top of the head.

The female seemed to be so fragile and weak that even an omega could easily take her down. No offense to Humphrey. Besides, Humphrey is more of an untrained alpha who happened to be too friendly at birth. I mean, he's probably the fastest wolf in all of Jasper, he's almost as strong as me and Roselyn, and his reflexes are spot-on, even without training. If only he had been chosen to be an alpha...

"Hide!" Marcel whispered to us in a hushed tone, pulling me out of my Humphrey-themed thought train.

We crouched down and hid under the trailer.

"The day's lookin' pretty. So is my woman." The male said to the female. The female smiled at him in reply. The two humans threw two boxes in the back of the trailer. Probably luggage. The truck's radio flared to life and started playing a song.

"Oh, this is the song we met to." The female said to the male.

"Come here, you! Let's dance." The male pulled the female into a dancing position. Both started dancing.

Marcel egged us to go into the trailer. "Hurry!"

The three of us came out from the safety of the underside of the trailer. We copied the dancing of the humans and went past them without being detected. Me and Roselyn both jumped onto the open door of the trailer, but it was more slippery than we thought. Woah! I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. I lost my footing and fell down on the hard...

Wait. I didn't fall on the ground. I fell on something very soft actually. Something so soft, the only thing that came to mind was Humphrey's soft, luscious fur.

I opened my eyes. Humphrey was cradling us in his arms. His eyes had a lively sparkle in them, and his bright smile could comfort anyone.

Marcel wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into Humphrey. He was knocked out of balance. Me and Roselyn put out hind legs on the ground just as he was about to fall. This put us all in an awkward position. Well, awkward for him, but awesome for us. The music came to the peak of its climax.

"I love you, Deb."

"I love you too."

Both of the humans kissed each other.

"Heh heh..." Humphrey began. He started.. leaning into us. I explored the amazing beauty of his eyes up close. Wait. Was he going to kiss us? YES YES YES COME ON COME ON COME ON!

We were interrupted by the engine of the truck roaring to life.

"Get inside now. Get inside! Quick!" Marcel interrupted our 'moment' there. Ugh!

Humphrey helped both of us into the box, and then jumped in himself, like a true gentleman, of course. I love him.

"We'll be watching out for you!" Marcel shouted out to us. He was heavily panting, though.

"Well, I'll be watching out for you, he will be breathing heavily." Paddy joked.

I leaped onto the bed, beside Roselyn, and fell asleep.

_Kate's dreams_

There was insanity around! Everyone was fighting everyone else! What is going on?

"If we have to, we'll fight for the valley." Creepy voices rang in my head. Even though I had never heard that before, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was supposed to have heard it before.

I woke up suddenly. It was all a dream. Why do I feel like it's not?

A gorgeous face was right in front of me. It was Humphrey, and not some eastern wolf. Phew.

Humphrey was wearing a comical-looking human cap and a ring on his nose. He danced around to the beat of the song, along with Roselyn, who was busy having the time of her life with him. I just laughed at them.

"Oh, _Humphrey..._ If only you were ours." I mumbled quietly enough for Humphrey to not hear.

* * *

**Garth POV**

* * *

This beautiful girl, with lavender eyes, who seemed like Kate and Roselyn's sibling, led us to a mountain called Rabbit Poo Mountain. I was curious why it was named like that.

"So.. why is it called Rabbit Poo Mountain?"

I noticed that the terrain was covered with small spherical rocks.

"Because this is where rabbits like to poo." Eugh! UGH!

Ugh! Disgusting! *bleck* I tried to avoid all the balls of poop on the ground.

"I was just kidding!" That girl said to me. She seemed to have the perfect personality...

"I get it. You're a funny Omega!" My brother, Conrad, said to her. _Her. She was perfect..._

Woah, woah, Garth. Steady yourself. An Alpha falling in love with an omega is ridiculous...

Or is it? Hmm... Omega... .

"Okay, make me laugh." My bro took the words right out of my mouth.

Lilly flipped onto her back and started waving her arms in the air, like a mad-wolf. I racked my brains trying to think of what she was acting as.

"You got me." Both of you said at the same time. We smiled at each other and high-fived.

"It's a turtle that fell and can't get up." That was actually pretty good!

"Okay. What's this?" She asked before crashing down to the ground, her paws spread out.

"It's turtle roadkill!" All of us laughed.

"What else can you do?" Conrad asked the slim white Omega.

"I just do turtles." I stared at her eyes for a bit. They were really unique eyes.

"Want to see something an Alpha can do?" I asked her.

"Would my mother approve?" I chuckled at whatever I thought was going on in her mind.

"Of course." I swear I saw her eyes glitter.

"Well, okay then!" I proceeded down the hill. Conrad and Lilly followed me.

* * *

**Winston POV**

* * *

Where did my little girls go? I know that they'll be fine, they're really fine alphas. The only one who was better than them at birth was Humphrey, but I though he was too playful to be allowed to become an alpha. If only I had allowed him to become one, both him and my daughters could've been happy. Now, we're stuck with this forced marriage thing, since my daughters were available and Tony wanted good wives for his sons.

I saw something on the ground. I went near it to take a closer look. It was two somethings actually. Two flowers. I smelled them. Along with the sweet smell that flowers usually have that I was too depressed to enjoy, It also smelled of Kate and Roselyn. Kate and Roselyn!?

"Eve?"

My mate came closer to me. She noticed the flowers and sniffed it.

"Don't worry, Winston, they're the finest alphas I've ever trained."

"I'm not, Eve. They're also the finest alphas _I_ have ever trained."

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

* * *

I need to go! I don't think I can hold it in anymore! I walked up to the two sleeping beauties and woke them up from their slumber.

"Wh-Wha-Humphrey?" Kate stuttered. Roselyn opened her eyes and rubbed them. OOmpf! I need TO GO!

"I-have-to-_go!_" I responded hastily.

"You can't leave! Can't you hold it?"

"No!" Ow-ow-ow! I REALLY NEEDED TO GO!

"Did you try crossing your-"

"Yes!"

"Holding your brea-"

"Yes! I almost passed out!"

"Closing your eyes an-"

"In or out, I am going."

She motioned to me to leave and do my business outside. I went near a dumpster.

"Would you hurry?" Kate and Roselyn both looked at me.

"Adadadadada! I can't go when I feel pressured."

"Fine." Kate huffed.

They were looking at me! I may love them, but we're not a partners yet. Soo...

I motioned for her to turn around. Kate turned around. Roselyn just kept staring at me.

"Roselyn!" I whispered.

"Wh- Oh, sorry. Privacy." She turned around as well.

I did my business near the dumpster. I was about to go back to the van, when a sweet smell practically punched me in the nose. I followed the source of smell, and ended up next to a packaged cupcake. Mmmm!

I tried to tear the packaging open. Why does packaging have to be so wolf proof?

I managed to tear it open and ate the cupcake. It was super good! How do humans manage to make-

"It's a rabid wolf!" A human shouted from behind me. I turned around and saw a human wearing overalls presumably taking out the trash.

"Max, get that gun!"

'Max' appeared with the.. gun? GUN!

"This is it for you, wolf? Any last wishes?" I wanted to kiss my loves goodbye. This was it for Humphrey. I accepted defeat and just bowed my head. Suddenly, two blurs came in and tackled the human, and the gun was thrown to the side.

The trailer left to Jasper without us. "Max, they're getting away!"

"Not if I can help it." That human took the gun from the ground and aimed it at us. We ran away. Haha, You can't catc-

There was a fence. In our way. "No! We're trapped!" Kate yelled.

"I got you both now."

"Shoot them!" The human wearing overalls shouted at 'Max'.

_BANG!_ An ear-splitting noise came from somewhere near us. They made a hole in the fence! We ran out of the hole, towards a forest. We ran till we knew we were safe. I wanted to apologize to Kate and Roselyn for the blunder that I made.

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry. Thinking with my belly instead of my head, not a good idea. I'm really sorry.." Roselyn came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "It's okay, Humphrey." She pulled me into a hug. It felt like the warmest thing in the world. It melted away all my troubles.

"I say we build a comfy den..." Roselyn started before Kate interrupted her. "I'm going home."

"You're going home, and it's raining." I added onto Kate's statement.

"I'm not stopping." I felt the tension between us increase. I had to do something to ease the situation.

I started doing a rain dance. "Rain, rain, go away! Get outta here, rain! No one wants you around-" As expected, Roselyn starts giggling at my performance. That cute giggle filled my heart with happiness.

"What are you doing?" Kate was still upset at me.

"It's a rain dance, dummy!" Roselyn answered for me, still giggling in the cutest way canine-ly possible.

"Cause you're wet and you really are going to ruin our day-" Roselyn was now laughing and rolling on the ground, still as cute as ever. Kate was still upset.

"Humphrey, rain dances make it rain." She rudely corrected me.

"Oh! Right. I'll do it backwards then. Gneushk syarg blarg gwarg..." I spoke gibberish to make it sound like I sang backwards. Roselyn was now crying with laughter. Even her tears of joy looked beautiful. And, surprisingly, the rain actually stopped! Her laughter didn't though. Not that I was complaining, her laugh sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hey! That actually worked!" Kate pointed above me.

I saw that the leaves of the tree were collecting the rain. "Oh."

"Ugh, I'm going."

"Kate, where are you-" She cut me off as she sprinted into the overgrowth.

"Not a good idea."

I looked at Roselyn whose laughing spree was coming to an end. She got up, and giggled when I kissed her on the cheek.

"Haha! You really found it THAT funny?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes! I was practically laughing my bum off!" She said. "Let's find Kate before we get soaking wet."

"Correction: Before YOU get soaking wet." I said to her.

"Wait, wha-" I lifted her off the ground. She giggled even more. Ahh, music to my ears. I placed here on the spot where the leaves were stopping the rain, then I threw a rock at the leaves. The water completely drenched Roselyn. Now, it was my turn to erupt in a long bout of laughter. She playfully growled at me. "Why, youuu!" She giggled even more before rubbing herself all over me to make me wet as well. "Hey! Stop that!" I playfully yelled at her, even though I was enjoying her rubbing off on me. She kissed me on the cheek and tackled me for a hug. Roselyn can really brighten your day.

Just then, we heard a scream. A scream that belonged to Kate. Both of became scared for her. I had to act fast. Since I was the better runner, I placed Roselyn on my back and sprinted off to find Kate. Roselyn was really light, so her weight didn't bother me. That was when I saw the shock of my life. Kate was hanging onto a small outcropping on the edge of a cliff for dear life. If she let go she would tumble down into a landslide and meet her maker. I practically froze. Fear overpowered me. I basically became a sculpture carved in ice. Then, an idea came to me.

"Okay Roselyn, when I say 'Jump', just jump and grab Kate's tail for me, okay?"

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

I leaped from my side of the small chasm and grabbed a vine hanging from a tree. I started swinging it to get near Kate.

"Kate. Kate! Grab my tail."

"Grab your what?"

"Take those Alpha jaws, and grab my... OW! Ow... my tail..." I whimpered. Kate had a strong bite. Of course, putting this plan into action meant that I could potentially lose my tail. Of course, she HAD to grab the base of my tail and not the tip, where the pain would be less.

"Roselyn, jump!"

Roselyn jumped and latched onto Kate's tail. She whimpered in pain. I knew what she was going through.

"Guys! Wiggle around!"

Roselyn started swinging from side to side. Kate did her best, too. Roselyn's tail brushed against my nose. Both of us giggled.

"*hehehe* That tickles, Roselyn!" "*hehe* Humphrey, your nose is tickling my tail!" "Who knew the both of us were ticklish? *hehe* *haha*"

"OW! I can't take it anymore! Kate! Jump off!" As Kate gave a final thrust, she prepared t- OW!

OWOWOWOWOW! Did Kate just...

Fortunately, for me, Kate didn't rip my tail off. Unfortunately, she probably put a new scar there. I knew it was only a matter of time before before-

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(Humphrey's brain pumped out painkillers into his system, causing the pain to subside. He accidentally loses his grip on the vine and falls down.)

The next thing I knew, I was falling. I realized that I was falling down. I mean, where else would I be falling, _UP?_ I was headed straight for the landslide.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

"HUMPHREY!" Roselyn screamed and... SHE JUMPED IN AFTER ME!

Darkness.

* * *

**Hey all!**

**Thanks a whole bunch for all those who have supported me since my first post a few weeks ago, and all those who support me now. It really means a lot to me. It is the thing that keeps me going, apart from the love of writing itself. Your support truly means the world to me. :D**


End file.
